When I Ceased to be Susannah
by xox-mousegirl
Summary: Oneshot. Suze and Jesse sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G


**Summary:** One shot. Suze and Jesse are sitting in a tree (k-i-s-s-i-n-g). You know the song.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Mediator. Meg does. Lucky (insert insult here).

**Author's note:** This is set after Twilight (That was a good book wasn't it) so if you haven't read it then you don't know about Jesse…

**When I ceased to be Susannah **_By Deadly-terrors (aka Mouse Girl)_

"Susannah, why on earth are you in that tree?" I looked down to where Jesse was standing and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing, you know, with the wet cheeks and all. "Suze-" my breath caught in my chest. Was Jesse finally calling me Suze? But it soon uncaught, my breath I mean, when he added quickly "-annah, come down and tell me what's wrong."

"No." was my ever so clever response. When Jesse realized that I wasn't going to come down, no matter how much he did that puppy dog face (you know the one) he started to climb the branches until he reached the branch just under the one I was perched on. Our heads were leveled now.

Jesse noticed a spider on the branch besides him and herded it onto his hand. "Now tell me what's wrong, or I'll sic Fiona on you."

"Umm…. Who's Fiona?" I asked and he gestured to the spider. "Okay…I'm here because…" I was having trouble forming words because I was so distracted by the spider. Fiona was hideous. She was big. And hairy. Ew. "um, I'm here, uh crying because…uh……I decided I want to be with Paul and not you and I couldn't figure out how to tell you." I said. Untruthfully. Because telling Jesse that was easier then telling him the truth.

Jesse's face went blank. "What?" he said, just like someone from the twenty-first century. "That's can't be true, you haven't talked to Paul in weeks." Then his face contorted in anger. "This has nothing to do with Paul, does it? But it has everything to do with _Christopher_." He spat the name out like a curse. "Christopher and his _lip ring_." He said the last two words with more hatred then the name. "What did you do?"

In case you didn't know, Chris is a ghost. The ghost of the lead guitarist of the popular rock band, Blatant Attraction, to be exact. And one of the most gorgeous creatures I have ever laid eyes on (second only to Jesse, of course). He apparently went to Paul for help first but Paul sent him to me, saying that he was more my kind of ghost. When I asked Paul what he meant (Jesse was wrong, Paul and I still communicate every once in a while), Paul just smiled at me and said, "I know how you like your men, hot and dead." So I was stuck with a extremely sexy (and extremely dead) ghost of a rock star, complete with a lip ring, dyed black hair, a couple of tattoos and one gorgeous set of abs.

I know what you're thinking. But wasn't really my fault, it just kind of happened. Just like it did with Paul. Chris and I were having a completely proper conversation and the next thing I knew he was playing tonsil hockey, in my mouth. Oh I know, I know. Bad Suze.

But this time it's even worse. Because now Jesse and me are _fiancés_.

Oh good, I'm a common prostitute.

"Oh Jesse, I'm so sorry." Was all I said out loud though.

Jesse looked at me. He looked pretty close to crying which was surprising. I'm the crier in our relationship. "Susannah, I love you. We are supposed to get married. But Susannah…Suze…that can't happen if you're going to try and break up with me every time you make a mistake. We have to _try _so we can have a future. We won't work if you don't try." He looked away and I saw a tear slide down his beautiful face. After he went back to Fiona, who was trying to scurry away, and waited for a response from me.

But I was too much in shock to say anything. He called me Suze. _He_ called _me _Suze. He called me _Suze_. Not Susannah, like he always does, but _Suze._ This would have probably been the happiest moment of my life (besides when Jesse ceased to be dead) if it weren't for the crying, that is.

I finally spoke, "Jesse, you know I love you but how…what happens if something goes wrong? What happens if a ghost, you know kills me, its not like they haven't tried. Or worst Jesse, I haven't exactly been the most faithful person…" The crying had to turned to sobbing. And I kept making this weird noise that resemble a mouse. I had no idea whether Jesse understood the words between the sobs.

Or I didn't until he leaned closer to me. Really close. He put an arm around my waist but he was careful to keep the spider away from me. "Suze," he did it again! "Nothing will happen to you-" I cut him off.

"How the heck do you know that!?" I yelled, only I didn't say heck. Jesse gave me a look and continued.

"I know that because I will be there to protect you," He smiled. "Like always."

I could've handled all those times by myself. Well, eventually. But I still wasn't satisfied. "Jesse what happens if the Chris thing happens again. You know me, I can't keep my hands (or tongue) to myself."

Jesse still didn't look worried. "I know that won't happen again." When he saw that I still looked worried he leaned close so our noses were touching. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. "You love me Suze, and I love you. It won't happen again." And to prove his point he quickly put his hand on the back of my head and tilted it so our lips were touching.

Call me naïve but I seriously didn't think he was going to kiss me. I opened my mouth to say something (something idiotic no doubt) but my mouth was already occupied. With Jesse's tongue.

And let's just say Jesse had never kissed me like this before. This kiss was soft and gentle but fierce and persistent at the same time. If I knew Jesse could kiss like this I would never had bothered with Chris and his stupid tongue ring. I was so happy I thought I might fall off the branch.

After a bit (read A LOT) of kissing, I realized something. Jesse's right arm was wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. His other arm was under my shirt, cupping my boob. Something was bothered me. I was pretty sure it wasn't the arm around waist thing. And it definitely wasn't the second base thing. Then it hit me. It WAS the second base thing. But not because I didn't like it, cause I did, I liked it a lot. But wasn't there something else his hand should be occupied with. Something like an eight-legged beast named Fiona.

"Jesse where's Fiona?" I practically yelled. Jesse looked kind of dazed and like he didn't understand a word I was saying. "JESSE WHERE THE HECK IS THAT SPIDER!!??" Only I definitely didn't say heck.

Then he understood. He removed his hands from my body and looked at them. Then he looked at me with a look that clearly said "oops"

And _that's _when I fell out of the tree.

Hoped you liked it!

-deadly-terrors/ Mouse Girl


End file.
